total_drama_all_stars_clydes_rewritefandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Dread
The contestants go digging through a beach for pieces of a statue from their world journey. A returned contestant plays a former flame for a fool with his malady; while several past villains fight for leadership of the villains, while one hero and one not-so-hero fight for leadership of the heroes. Two contestants are nothing but a hindrance to their teams, while a new evil is unleashed within a kinder competitor. Ultimately, a show-off gets the flush after his team loses due to his idiocy. Plot The episode opens from the heroes camp. Despite their loss in the flint, the heroes woke (with Owen having lost a disnificant amount of blood from an bloated mosquito) and saw Brick made fire himself with just two sticks, upsetting Courtney in a confessional as she wanted to make the fire as she believes she is better at it. Brick announces that he is the leader of the heroes, then has a conversation with Owen (who knows very well Courtney is a control freak) and asks him how he managed to get her to allow him to be the leader. Brick tells Owen that he and Courtney had a civilized debate, when in reality she twisted his arm behind his back and screamed that she was a CIT and deserved it more. Brick still politely calls her "ma'am" only to bed for mercy after she bends it harder. Courtney claims she doesn't "do" mercy or she wouldn't be a good lawyer. In the present, Brick states he never gave in so Courtney is going to lead the girls on the heroes, while Brick is going to lead "us men". Meanwhile Zoey, Lindsay, and Bridgette return after foraging and present old blueberries for breakfast prompting Courtney to tell Zoey, Lindsay, and Bridgette they have "got to win the next challenge" since they have very little energy and already one less member short from the villains (referring to their loss in the previous episode). Sierra is the only one of the girls enjoying the berries as she remembers they are "Cody's favourite". Meanwhile in the villains camp, Duncan has already killed a deer and thus giving all of the villains breakfast. Everyone was enjoying the meat except Gwen, who complained that being a "villain" fighting against a "hero" was super cheesy. Gwen turned to Noah (knowing he didn't think he was a villain from episode 1), but he said he really didn't care. Gwen rolled her eyes and said "whatever" then stated in a confessional "Why is he an "all-star" anyway?" Anne Maria asks if there's any gravy (Jersey slang for sauce) for her meat and Duncan says snarky "Yes, right next to our five star massoos and indoor heated pool" then yells at her to stop eating with her mouth full calling it disgusting even for him. Anne Maria exclaims that she isn't and starts arguing with him, but every time she opens her mouth food sprays onto a deadpanned-face Noah. Noah says he wanted the news "not the weather" and Scott interprets saying that he doesn't mind sleeping on a rock as he has it better than back on the farm. Duncan states it beats juvie and the camera flips over to Heather and Justin. They both look angry. Blaineley is giving a massage to Alejandro, and Justin vocally asks why he gets one and Heather agrees with him. Blaineley slyly teases Justin by saying Alejandro is the hottest guy on the island, causing Justin to look noticeably vulnerable. In a confessional, Justin says that if he knew there would be no technology and thus no way to keep his looks up, he would not have come on this show and starts whining about how he is hideous. Back in the present Justin is off crying, but Heather says she still wants one, but Blaineley says that poor Alejandro has his legs asleep and needs it more than her. Alejandro reminds her that it was her that betrayed him in hawaii and noticeably guilts her.